1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information life-cycle management system, an information management server apparatus, an electronic media control apparatus, and a storage medium which can manage a life cycle of information even though information to be managed is converted into a variety of information media.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique for managing an information life cycle of independent document data has been proposed. For example, there is a system in which a history from printing to discarding of a paper document to which an ID (identification) is given is managed by a server (for example, see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-190365). There is also a system (for example, see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-88796) which gives an identifier to print image data to manage document processing information for collection, discarding, and the like.